Super Smash Bros Brawl
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Super Smash Bros Brawl Story mode with my O.C..From O.C.'s perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Announcer: GOOD MORNING SMASH FANS AROUND THE GLOBE. TODAY WILL MARIO WIN...

_Mario's AMIIBO falls in the arena and comes to life._

**Name: Mario**

**Team: Mario**

**Occupation: Mushroom Kingdom Hero**

**Relations: Peach (lover), Luigi (Brother), Bowser (Frienemy), and Wario (Evil Counterpart)**

**Note: Italian **

Announcer: … OR WILL KIRBY WIN?

_Kirby'sAMIIBO falls in the arena and comes to life._

**Name: Kirby**

**Team: Kirby**

**Occupation: Hero of Planet Popstar**

**Relations: ?**

**Note: Has the power to eat anything. (Takes " You are what you eat" to a whole new level.)**

Announcer: AND THEY ARE JOINED BY THE LOVELY PRINCESS PEACH.

_Peach and someone else are to the side._

**Name: Peach **

**Team: Mario**

**Occupation: Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom **

**Relation: Mario (Lover), Bowser (Kidnapper), Toad (Helper), and Luigi (Friend).**

**Note: She can't keep from being kidnapped for more than 5 minutes **

Announcer: AND BESIDE HER IS THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS ZELDA.

**Name: Zelda**

**Team: Zelda**

**Occupation: Princess of Hyrule**

**Relation: Link (Savior/ Lover), Ganon (Kidnapper), and Ganondorf (Ganon)**

**Note: Can take care of herself.**

Announcer: ALSO WE HAVE IN THE CROWD A RETIRED IT UP FOR…

Me: (Under breath) Please don't say my name.

Announcer: … DON THE SKELETON.

Me: Darn it.

**Name: Don**

**Team: Undertale**

**Occupation: Helper and Human/Skeleton hybrid**

**Relation: Papyrus (Brother), Sans (Brother), Frisk (Lover), and Undyne (Friend)**

**Note: Has elemental Powers.**

Announcer: LET THE BRAWL BEGIN!

_After a while of fighting Mario turns Kirby into his AMIIBO form._

Announcer: MARIO WINS! THIS IS INCREDIBLE AND INTERESTING.

_Mario touches Kirby's AMIIBO bringing him back._

Mario: Good game Kirby.

Kirby: You to.

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see dark clouds surrounding the arena and a ship with Meta Knight's face on the front._

Announcer: THIS ISN'T PART OF THE SHOW. EVACUATE EVERYONE, EVACUATE!

Me: I've got to go help them!


	2. Chapter 2

_I jump over the rail and land near the fighters._

Mario: What are you doing here?

Me: Helping you fight.

Mario: Okay.

_A Man in a hovercraft comes from the ship and places down a sphere. _

**Name: ?**

**Team: ?**

**Occupation: ?**

**Relations: ?**

**Note: ?**

_I look closer and see it is not a sphere, it's… _

Me: IT'S A BOMB!

Mario: We need to diffuse it.

_We run for the bomb. Mario is wacked out of the arena. Me and Kirby turn to see Petey Piranha with Peach and Zelda in two different cages._

**Name: Petey Piranha**

**Team: Mario**

**Occupation: Walking Dummy**

**Relations: Piranha Plants (Brothers)**

**Note: Evil as fuck **

Me: This day can't get fucking worse.

_Me and Kirby take down that mother fucker. Than we help Zelda up and than see Wario with a canon._

**Name: Wario**

**Team: Wario**

**Occupation: Thief **

**Relations: Waluigi (Brother) and Mario (Good Counterpart) **

**Note: Fat and gassy bitch.**

Wario: You are dead you Bitches.

_I put on my JUST AFTER NONSENSE EXPLANATION SUNGLASSES (J.A.N.E.S. for short) as Wario aims the canon at us. _

Me: J.A.N.E.S., What is that canon.

J.A.N.E.S.: That canon turns people into their AMIIBO forms.

Me: Oh, fuck.

Wario: Now Die!

_Wario sees Peach and shoots at her and she turns into her AMIIBO._

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_I watch in horror as he picks up Peach and runs away._

Zelda: We should get going.

_The bomb is about to blow as I run towards the exit. I run so fast that I make it to a place that is dark and grey as I stop to cry._

Me: (crying) I… I should have done something Instead of standing there.

?: H… Hello.

_I jump to my feet. Grab and pin the kid to the ground thinking he was Wario._

Me: Sorry, I'm a bit jumpy after what happened at the smash tournament. Who are you?

?: I… I'm Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Who?

Lucas: I'm Lucas.

**Name: Lucas**

**Team: Earthbound**

**Occupation: Kid**

**Relation: Ness (Best Friend)**

**Note: Very Paranoid **

Lucas: Who are you?

Me: I'm Don.

Lucas: Could you walk with me? I'm Scared.

Me: Okay.

_Lucas and I walk until we see black dots coming from the sky._

Lucas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Don't worry I can take these Fuckers.

_I hear a stomp behind me. I turn around and see a giant stone creature moving towards us._

Lucas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

_We ran as fast as we could. Lucas gets caught on a branch. I try to help him. We are almost pancakes, when… _

?: IKA UBU

_A Beam of energy is shot towards the creature._

Lucas: NESS!

_Lucas hugs Ness. Ness sees me and readys an attack._

Ness: IKA…

_I flinch ready for the attack, but Lucas stops him._

Lucas: He's a good guy Ness.

Ness: Okay. I'll believe you this time.

**Name: Ness**

**Team: Earthbound**

**Occupation: Hero of Eagleland **

**Relation: Lucas (Best Friend)**

**Note: Has Magic**

_The stone creature flouts and so does Ness. Ness says some gobaly giuca and it blows up the creature and shows that it was a kid in a robot._

Me: What the shit?

_After fighting the robot we see Wario._

Wario: Hi, assholes.

Me: Great if it isn't the king of all fuckers.

Ness: Come at me bitch.

Wario: Okay.

_Wario shoots at Ness who dodges all the blast._

Wario: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HM? HEHEHEH!

_Wario aims at Lucas who is scared._

Ness: NOOOOOOOO!

_Ness runs towards Lucas and pushes him out of the way and takes the hit._

Lucas and Me: NESS!

_Wario jumps down and laughs creeply. Lucas and I run and come onto a Pokemon Trainer._

P.T.: Look.

_He points to black dots._


End file.
